A Hero's Dream
by partyrena24
Summary: A random girl is on campus. She doesn't even remember why she's here. Then in 10 minutes BAM, she's enrolled into the school. Something' off about her. (Sorry, I suck at summaries I hope you enjoy!)
1. Where Am I?

A Hero's Dream

A My Hero Academia Fanfiction

Ray POV

"Where am I?" I look around to see a green haired boy, a girl with brown hair ,and a boy with black-ish purple hair. My eyebrows perk up because I remember their names. Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida."Why are you on school grounds? You're tresspassing!"said Iida"I...uh I woke up here. I don't remember anything."I said, still shocked of seeing them. "Maybe we should take you to recovery girl."said Midoriya."I agree, and I also hope she can cure your amnesia!"said Uraraka, joyfully."Anyways, what's your name?""My name is Ray Moises, age 15." I said, making sure I acually spoke English and not some form of giberish."Hi Ray! I'm Ochako Uraraka, the boy on my left is Tenya Iida, and the boy on my right is Deku- I mean Izuku Midoriya.""H-hello.""Greetings. Not to be rude but, do you have a quirk?" I positioned my hand so my palm is facing my face, suddenly my hand is engulfed by fire."Yep I do." I'm surprised I have one but I kept my reactions to my self. I felt paper in my pocket then I pulled it out. It looks like enrollment papers and a picture of me in a super hero outfit I knew I drew. It looked like a silky shirt with flames printed on it with pants to go with it. There's also a black mask with flames on it and red boots."Will you join the UA?" Midoriya asked. "Sure!" We head to the academy and as soon as we steped in, I knew a great adventure will be waiting.

 **Hopefully you liked the first chapter of "A Hero's Dream" this is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is appreciated! Plus, this is based on the anime NOT the manga bye!**


	2. Chaos

Ray POV

"This place is huge! Wait, where's the office?" I questioned, looking back and forth."There!" the three said in union. "Thanks you guys!' I walked in and the first thing I see is that the principal is an animal!"Hello, Ray. I'm Nezu, your principal for this year!" my head tilted to the side and my eyebrow raised." Two questions-no wait three. First, what do I do with these papers? Second, how do you know my name? Third if I'm not rude, why are you an animal?" " You can put the papers on my desk, a person in black came, and I'm an experiment who developed a super high IQ." "A person in black, I feel like I should know-*Flashback* "Let me go!" "Come on pipsqueak, we're almost there!"*end of flashback*"Ray, are you alright?" Nezu asked."I'm fine, what class am I anyway?" I couldn't wait to start taking classes at this school!"Your in class 1-A. Here, take this schedule and hurry but don't run because classes are gonna start!"

I 'walk' out of the room and panicking to find my class in time. After what felt like hours, I found it and entered. The room was filled with loud voices until I came in. I hate being in the spotlight... unless it's because of my grades."H-hello, I-I'm Ray and it's nice to meet you all!" Uraraka was interrupted by a girl with pink hair . "Hi Ray-OMG, we have a new classmate!?OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGO!" then others started to speak."Another one of these damn freaks?" a blonde with spiky hair said. "Your calling your classmates freaks?*SLAP* Who does that? ," everyone was surprised since Bakugo's severe hotheadedness would cause him to explode everything in sight but he speed walked to his seat with a bruise on his cheek. "Ok... lets dismiss the oddness here," a boy with red hair said then everyone agreed and kept talking. A girl with blackish purple hair was listening to what appears to be music was looking upon the chaos. Another girl but with jet black hair approached me and greeted me with a handshake and a smile "Hello, I'm Momo Yaorozu, I can't wait to spend the school year with you!" out of my entire life, no one said that to me before."Thanks, you too!" then a purple midget came and started to touch my chest."Her boobs are huge!" I lit my hand with flames and threw him."See, that's why they're freaks." the blonde said. I just sighed.

 **Tell me what you think about this chapter in the review box below. My chapters are likely gonna be short but I hope you will enjoy them. I'll see you soon, bye! P.S. I would slap someone across the face even if I didn't know them.**


End file.
